In general, an electronic control device such as an electronic control unit (ECU), which electronically controls various types of accessorial devices, is equipped in a vehicle. The electronic control device receives information from sensors or switches installed at several positions in the vehicle, and processes the received information to perform various electronic control operations.
The electronic control device, which controls states of an engine, an automatic transmission, an ABS, and the like of the vehicle by using a computer, electronically controls a driving system, a braking system, a steering system, and the like as well as the automatic transmission of the vehicle.
The electronic control device such as the ECU, which is provided in the vehicle, has a structure that includes a housing having a cover at an upper side thereof and a base at a lower side thereof, and connectors for connecting a printed circuit board (PCB) accommodated in the housing with an external socket or the like.
The housing is structured to be assembled together with the PCB while covering the PCB, and in this case, the connector, which is positioned between the cover and the base when the cover and the base are assembled, has a sealing unit for sealing the connector, the cover, and the base. With the sealing unit, it is possible to prevent outside moisture or foreign substances from being introduced into the housing. In some instances, the housing is formed in one piece having a container shape, and in this case, the PCB is inserted into the housing, and the connector is coupled to an opening of the housing.
In the case of the electronic control device, it is necessary to maintain constant pressure between an interior and an exterior of the housing connected with the connector in order to stably transmit an electrical signal, and to this end, a separate air pressure correcting device has been used.
However, the air pressure correcting device is typically configured as an independent and separate component and mounted to the housing (e.g., a cover of the housing), and as a result, there are problems in that a separate space is required to install the air pressure correcting device when assembling the vehicle, and a large amount of time and costs is required to manufacture the air pressure correcting device as an independent and separate component.